


Christmas Mischief

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Christmas, Christmas Party, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: You're planning the Tony Stark Christmas Party and Nat puts you in charge of Loki. Mischief ensues, followed by heartfelt confessions.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 78





	Christmas Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> 18+.  
> Sex and mature content.

You check the list for the party for the tenth time. There's a tick next to half the things on the to-do list. You glance up and watch the workers bustling around you, putting the decorations in place. There was still much to organise before tonight.

This was a famous Tony Stark Christmas party. Thanks to you making a few suggestions one day while working with him and Bruce in the lab, he put you in charge, and since Pepper was busy, he needed to find someone he could trust to do the job.

Just because you have an eye for party planning, doesn't mean you want the responsibility of organising the most popular one of the entire year that practically everyone wants to go to.

"Hey, y/n, have a sec?"

You turn to see Nat walking up to you, and next to her is the one person you're terrified to be around because of your feelings for him. Loki. You don't know why you like him, but the God of Mischief gives you tingles in all the right places with a single look alone. Due to that fact, you avoid his gaze and focus on the redhead.

"I guess. What's up?"

"Loki pranked everyone and pissed us all off."

"I don't get why you are all so angry. It was harmless," Loki butts in, a smirk lighting his expression.

"The snow was everywhere. The whole area was a mess, not to mention it was freezing and we all had to change just to get it all off," Nat counts, glaring at the god who simply shrugs innocently. Turning her gaze to me, she forces a smile. "None of us can watch him, and you're the only one we trust."

Your eyes widen in shock as you a stutter, "You...me...what?"

"He can't be left on his own, and everyone else is busy."

"But...I...you want me to babysit him?"

"Hey," Loki grumbles, folding his arms. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm not 12."

"Really? Then why do you act like it?" Nat asks, raising an eyebrow at him before facing me again. "It's only until the party tonight. Just watch him, give him things to do, boss him around. You're in charge. Good luck."

With that, the ex-assassin turns and disappears into the elevator before a single word registers in your mind to answer.

Face flushed with embarrassment at the prospect of being 'in charge' of Loki, you look down at the list in your hands that is suddenly a blur of black and white in order to avoid his gaze.

"So, y/n, know any good pranks?"

Your eyes snap up to his, seeing his expression alight with mischief and stutter over your words. "Um, no, I...I don't..." Stopping, you take a breath and try and steady your voice. "I have a list of things to do before tonight, and I can't mess it up. No pranks, please? Just...behave?"

He smirks and quirks a knowing eyebrow though holds his hands up in mock surrender.

You sigh and turn your back on him, looking down at the list in your hands. You still need to talk with the people setting up the lights, so you walk over to the back where the workers are unpacking them and setting up the ladder. You're barely aware of Loki following you, though try to ignore him while you do your job.

You walk towards the boss who gives you a good once over, his eyes landing on your legs and chest a moment too long for your comfort. You're in skinny jeans and a plain white jumper for crying out loud. Nothing remotely sexy, so what gives? When you approach, his attention snaps to your face.

"Heya darlin', what can I do for ya?"

Oh how you want to slap that arrogant smirk off his face. Guys think it's flattering when they treat you this way, but it really isn't. It's unnerving and beyond inappropriate. However, you can't do anything about it, so you try and shrug it off and pretend it doesn't bother you.

Taking out a piece of paper from the folder, you hand it to him. "This is the design the lights are requested to be in."

"No problem," he says with a nod, taking the paper.

As you turn away and look down at the list, you hear him say to his colleagues, "I bet she'd be wild in the sack," receiving chuckles in response.

You clench your jaw and shake your head, your cheeks burning in embarrassment as you walk away.

"Are you just going to let them get away with that?"

Your gaze snaps up to Loki. His expression is blank though a spark of anger flickers through his eyes as they glance over at the men before resting on you again and softening.

"There's nothing I can do," you mutter, shifting uncomfortably.

"There's something I can do."

You frown then immediately widen your eyes when you realise what he means. "Loki, no."

"Loki, yes," he counters cheekily, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "Come on, y/n. They're a bunch of arrogant pricks who deserve to be taken down a peg or two. It's just a bit of fun. It will be harmless. Mostly. Probably. No one will be hospitalised, let's put it that way."

You bite your bottom lip and look down, unable to hold back the giggle and you slam your hand over your mouth. No, you can't let him. It won't be right...but those guys are jerks...maybe just a little fun won't hurt...

You drop your hand and glance up at him then over your shoulder at the men who are now checking out another woman across the room and snickering, making crude motions. And that does it.

Facing Loki, you smile, and that's all he needs as confirmation. He gently places his hands on your bicep to lead you to the side out of the way. His touch alone sends a wave of heat through you, and you want to know what his hands will feel like under your clothes. No, no, bad thoughts. Can't go there. Focus.

So engrossed in your inner battle, you don't notice that you're at the back wall out of everyone's way, and Loki is watching the group across the room carefully. He looks so intense and serious. You can't help but study his features, and the stark contrast between his pale skin and black hair that hangs perfectly to his shoulders. Even in casual clothes, he holds the posture of a god; the prince he was born to be.

When he glances at you, those beautiful emerald eyes meeting yours, he falters. And you realise you've been staring at him, your demeanour completely open so no doubt he can tell exactly what you're thinking.

You shake your head and look over towards the group, hoping he doesn't read too much into it. Because that would be horrible. You like Loki, but it doesn't mean you want him to know how you feel. You've managed to keep a cool head with him ever since you started working here and met him. Then again, you've never actually been this close to him, or even in the same room for more than five minutes.

It didn't matter anyway. It isn't like he'd be interested in you. You're a science nerd like Banner, and Loki's...well, Loki. The God of Mischief. An Avenger. Powerful, and strong, and agile, and sexy...damn it, stop with those thoughts. Focus on the task at hand.

"Y/n? Are you alright?"

The velvety voice snaps you out of your head and you look up at him, seeing concern replacing the mischief from earlier.

"Oh, um...yeah, of course I am. Why-why wouldn't I be?" Damn your stammering and stupid awkwardness. This is why you prefer the lab. Work and science, you can handle. Socialising, not so much.

"You look upset about something. Is it what that...idiot said?"

His voice is gentle when he speaks to you, except those last two words where his tone fills with venom, his eyes sharpening with a spark of anger. Then it all dissipates within a second the moment he meets your gaze, his expression softening once more.

"No, not really. It's just...why are you doing this? You can get in trouble for causing mischief, yet you're willing to do so to pay a jerk back for his crude comments towards me. Why?"

He analyses you for a moment, and oh how you wish you can read his mind right now. The way his eyes hold yours, you can easily drown in them. The way his lips are slightly parted, you want to feel what they'd be like on yours and other parts of your body. And his hands...oh you love his hands. Of course, you love everything about him, and he'll never know.

"Because no woman or person should have to deal with brainless twits who think they have a right to say whatever they choose without consequence. They purposefully made you uncomfortable and enjoyed it, and for that they will pay. No one messes with you while I am around."

Your stomach flutters at those words of protection. Being strong doesn't exactly come easy, especially when dealing with arrogant bullies and jerks. Yet somehow, now with Loki, you feel...invincible. Like you can face those guys and tell them you don't tolerate their disrespect without fearing them lashing out.

Of course, that fear goes back to your childhood that's followed you your whole life. You've never been able to speak up or set boundaries without that fear that someone will hurt you as a result.

But somehow, Loki is giving you this strength. He's never gotten close to anyone here, always sticking to his own company as much as possible, until now. He's showing you a part of himself, the protective side that makes you want nothing more than to fall into his arms and stay there.

Wow, you're reading into this way too much. Snap out of it!

"Um...thank you, Loki," you murmur with an awkward smile.

"Don't mention it, darling. Now let's see what we can do about those guys, shall we?"

You face heats up at the endearment, and you know he notices, but thankfully doesn't say anything. Instead, he returns his gaze to the group of guys setting up the lights.

One of the workers climbs the ladder with the lights swung over his shoulder. As he hooks some in place, Loki makes a subtle finger motion, and some of the coloured light casings fall off and hit the boss on the head.

You both chuckle at the glare he sent his worker. They fix the lights then continue hanging them. Loki makes the guy on the ladder lose his grip on some of the light string and they fell on the boss's head again.

"Damn it, Leroy, pay attention!" the boss snaps, rubbing his head.

Your gaze lands on the lights that are half hang out of the box, the end curled on the floor in front of the table they're on. And the boss just happens to be standing right next to it.

You lightly tap Loki's arm and he looks at you, so you subtly indicate to the lights and he smirks in understanding. His finger motions are barely noticeable as he magically wraps the string of lights around the boss's ankle. When the boss starts walking, the lights tighten and he falls flat on his face, the box falling on top of him.

The entire room falls silent at the crash minus the sounds of people trying to hold back their chuckles. Those workers don't have many friends here because of the way they treat others, so no one feels bad.

Loki and you turn into one another and chuckle, your hands covering your mouth as you watch the boss, face bright with embarrassment, struggle to stand and fiercely unwrap the string from around his ankle.

The room returns to its busy pace and you look up at Loki who is staring down at you. That's when you realise you're barely an inch away from him. He's so close. You catch his eyes drift from yours to your parted lips then back again.

He goes to say something when Stark's voice snaps you both out of your own little bubble and to the genius now standing next to you.

"Wow, y/n, and here I thought you were responsible," he says with a shake of his head, though his voice holds a lightness to it so you know he isn't too made with you.

"Oh, that...I mean, I didn't, it wasn't..." you try to stammer an excuse though your brain seems to have stopped functioning at being caught red-handed by your boss.

"It was my fault," Loki interjects calmly. "Those men were making crude comments to y/n and other women here, so I thought they should be taught a lesson. I made sure not to harm them. Too much, anyway."

Tony looks from Loki to you, as if searching for confirmation. All you can do is nod, so he sighs in understanding. "If there's any harassment going on in my workplace, you need to tell me so I can handle it. Don't take things into your own hands. And you-" he adds, pointing to Loki, "-stop being a bad influence on y/n." He holds his hand out to you. "The list. I'll take over."

"But-"

"Y/n, the list. I'm sure you have your own things to do before the party."

You sigh in surrender and hand him the clipboard then start towards the elevator. The moment the doors closed, leaving you and Loki in the enclosed space alone, you burst out laughing.

Loki joins in and the space is filled laughter. The memory of that guy face-planting the floor was hilarious. Normally you wouldn't think that about someone, but that guy was an absolute jerk and bully, so seeing him get his own back was worth getting in trouble from Tony.

The doors open and you're still chuckling as you both make your way down the hall to your rooms. Your body is buzzing with adrenaline, and you can't seem to slow it down.

"That was amazing. Thank you," you finally say with a massive smile, glancing up at him.

He's watching you, his expression mixed between humour and something else. Adoration? Fascination? Curiosity?

"You are most welcome," he replies, his smile genuine as opposed to his usual smirks. "And thank you for allowing me to deliver some much needed payback on those so-called men."

"You're welcome," you reply with another chuckle as you reach your room. You turn and face him, slowly calming down at last. "I am curious though. I know you said you wanted to pay them back for their behaviour towards many of us, but why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care about your safety and comfort?" he counters softly, holding your gaze.

"I-I don't know. You're always so...quiet and reserved, unless you're pranking someone. I just didn't think you really paid attention to the workplace."

"I always pay attention to my surroundings, y/n. But I've paid attention to the way people treat you most of all. I can see the many times you've wanted to speak up but refrain out of fear, so I often take things into my own hands."

You frown in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"That man who snapped at you on the street last week for no reason, making you feel small and scared?"

Your eyes widen, not realising he'd seen that. You always hated knowing when people see you weak, especially someone as powerful as Loki. You nod for him to continue, curious as to what he did though worried at the same time.

"I may have made him trip and fall into an off-duty cop, making him get angry and lash out, only to get arrested even just for 24 hours to 'cool down'."

Your mouth drops in shock, your eyes as big as saucers. "You...you what?"

He freezes, studying your reaction, and you can swear you see a flicker of fear in his eyes. Then you laugh all over again, immediately making him relax and chuckle in response.

"Oh, wow," you manage, wiping a tear from your cheek and lean against the door for support then meet his gaze. "Any other people you've gotten revenge on for me?"

"There's a list, actually. I could tell you some funny stories whenever you want."

"How does now sound? Unless you're busy?" you quickly add nervously.

"Now is perfect."

You smile and open your door, letting him in. You sit against the headboard and he lays on his side across the middle facing you, resting on his elbow. He's so casual and at ease. You love seeing him like this.

Plus, hello, God of Mischief in your room, on your bed, telling you hilarious stories of people he's caused trouble for all because they were mean or upset you for no reason other than to feel strong.

An entire hour passes by, and you're both rolling on the bed in a laughing mess. Your jaw and stomach hurt in the best way.

When you finally calm down again, you're both laying on your sides facing each other, mere inches apart. You're so close to him that you can feel his breath, the mint teasing your senses, and you notice his eyes dilating, growing darker.

He slowly reaches towards you and brushes a lock of hair behind your ear without moving his gaze from yours. His hand stays in place, his thumb lightly caressing your cheek all the while watching for any sign on discomfort. Yet all you feel right now is safe.

"Why are you so afraid to speak up?" he asks softly.

"I don't know," you murmur. "Maybe because when I was a kid, whenever I spoke up, I'd get told off. My voice and emotions were never validated, so now I struggle with speaking up in fear of getting hurt, especially by people who are bigger than me, or authority figures. I don't want to anger anyone in case they..." You blush and tear your gaze from his, looking down at his chest instead.

His hand softly moves around, his finger curling under your chin and he gently urges you to look up at him again which you do. "You should never be afraid to speak up, y/n. Never. You have every right to say 'no' or tell people to respect you and stop treating you like you're nothing. Because you are amazing and beautiful and smart, and you are stronger than you know."

Tears burn your eyes and one escapes, cascading down your cheek which he lovingly wipes away with his thumb. He smiles at you, and your heartrate picks up. He's so close. You want to lean in, wrap your arms around him, feel him hold you, kiss you, undress you-

"Y/n, I have a confession to make."

His whispered words snap you out of your sudden fantasy and you realise you were holding his gaze the entire time. No doubt he can read your expression as easy as reading your mind.

"There's a reason I've been so protective of you. Ever since you started working here, I've been drawn to you. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way, so I kept my distance. When I noticed the way people would often treat you, I took it upon myself to deliver karma. I like you, y/n, and the thought of you being scared or upset...I never want you to feel those things. I want you to feel safe at all times no matter who is around."

"You...you like me?" you ask hesitantly.

"Yes, y/n. More than I've ever liked anyone. This feeling is strange, but I know it in my heart to be true."

"I never thought...I mean, I like you as well, but I didn't think that you'd like someone like me."

He tilts his head in curiosity. "Why not?"

"I'm so shy and awkward. Hardly a strong, powerful woman like Nat or Wanda."

"No, y/n, I like you because of everything you are. And you are strong and powerful, even if you don't know it yet."

Without thinking, you shift closer and curl into his chest, wrapping an arm around his slim waist and press your ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He automatically holds you close. Strength and power surrounds you, and you smile in contentment.

"I feel invincible when I'm with you," you confess softly, your voice slightly muffled in his shirt.

"No one will harm you as long as I am around. I can promise you that."

You raise your head and meet his gaze, seeing nothing but love and admiration reflecting back. This is the most open he's ever been to anyone as far as you know.

He slowly lowers his head, holding your gaze for any hesitation. Instead, you move closer, giving him the answer he's searching for. You both close your eyes as your lips come together. His tongue explores the warmth of your mouth, and you move your arms up around his neck, your hand tangling in his raven locks.

You moan as he rolls you over, laying atop you without breaking the kiss. You raise your knees as his narrow waist nestles between your legs, and his impressive bulge presses against your jean-clad crotch.

You pull away from the kiss and a louder moan flies from your mouth at the sensation. It's been far too long since you've been with someone and you're highly sensitive. He reads your reactions and slowly thrusts his hips into you, rubbing against your throbbing clit.

"Loki..." you breathe.

"Yes, darling? What do you want?" he asks, his smirk obvious. And his voice is even sexier with the added huskiness of arousal.

"You, Loki, please. I want you."

"As the lady wishes."

You both set about removing each other's clothes until all that's left is the underwear. He stands up and removes his briefs, his erection springing free from the confines, and you stare in awe. Damn, he's beautiful. And massive. Oh boy, what have you gotten yourself into? Then again, he is a god.

You lick your lips in anticipation of having him inside you, and look up to meet his lust-filled gaze. He bends over, hooks his fingers into the hem of your underwear and slowly pulls them down. Once they're off, he tosses them to the side and his gaze roams your form.

He smirks and bites his bottom lip then kneels between your spread legs. "You are divine, darling. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, more than anything."

He traces his fingers from your ankles up your legs and to your hips, then continues his ascent as he carefully lays over you. He captures your mouth in his, your tongues duelling for dominance. He soon wins and you submit to his pace, loving the sensation of him enveloping you in every way.

His mouth moves down your jaw and to your neck, finding the sweet spot that makes you gasp in pleasure. He smirks against your flushed skin, and he leaves a love bite. You moan, your nails digging into his back. He descends, planting kisses on your collarbone and further down until he reaches your hardened nipple.

He licks and sucks the sensitive bud, twirling his tongue around it while his hand fondles the other breast, tweaking the nipple. You're a writhing, moaning mess at the mere touch of this man and he's barely started. You're not sure you can survive this, or last very long if this is just the appetiser.

"L-Loki, I...I need...more," you beg, raising your knees either side of him to open up for him.

He chuckles against your breast and raises his head to meet your gaze. "A little impatient, are we? How long has it been since you've been pleasured by another?"

"Far too long. I can't wait. I need you inside me, filling me completely. Please."

He growls, his expression darkening more than you thought possible. "As much as I would like nothing more than to do just that, I need to prepare you first. If it's been a while, I must make sure you're ready to handle me. So relax, darling," he coos, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on your lips then lowers down to speak softly in your ear. "Let me make you feel good."

You shiver in response to his words and he descends down your body, returning to your breasts. His hand trails down your stomach and thigh then up again to cup your heated core. He delves two fingers between your lips, eliciting a moan from you and you thrust your hips up to meet him.

His finger circles your clit, making you writhe beneath him. It feels better than you could ever have imagined, being at the mercy of this incredible man. You've never felt safer with any partner than you have with him.

He inserts a finger, thrusting in and out a few times then adds a second and third. He moans against your chest then leans up, kissing your neck again, his voice thick with desire. "You're so tight around my fingers, love. I can't wait to feel you around my cock."

Another shiver wracks your body at his words and you move your hands down, over his back and around his stomach. Your fingers touch his erection and wrap around it and slowly pump, causing him to throw his head back in rapture.

"Gods, y/n, don't stop," he rasps.

He increases the speed of his fingers, curling them and hitting your g-spot as you keep working him at the same time, him thrusting his hips into your hand. You try and focus on his face, seeing it contort in pleasure.

"Yes, y/n, I'm-I'm-fuck."

His seed covers your stomach and breasts, and watching him come undone in front of you sends you spiralling into an overwhelming orgasm. He collapses over you and you both lay there, slowly drifting down from your highs.

When he pulls away, he goes to the en suit and grabs a warm cloth to clean you then discards it. You've never done anything like that before, and it was amazing.

He lays over you again, a smirk lighting his expression. "Are you ready for the main show now, love?"

"Don't you need to recover?" you ask, still out of breath.

"Hardly. Somehow I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." He nudges your sensitive entrance, making you wince and bite your lip. "We can wait if you prefer?"

"No, don't you dare wait," you rasp, raising your knees again to take him easier. "Fuck me like you mean it."

He smirks, his eyes flickering with passion that's reflecting your own. "I love this side of you."

He pushes in, letting you adjust to every inch. Your eyes widen as he stretches you more than you've ever been. Yet it doesn't hurt. It's all pleasure. Smooth, painless, and when he's fully seated inside, you both release moans of satisfaction at being completely one.

"Are you ok?" he asks, his voice laboured and strained as though it's taking everything for him not to let loose.

"Yes. Oh, god yes." Your teeth clamp down on your bottom lip as you try and suppress moans.

"Don't hold back, love. I want to hear every sound you make," he orders roughly.

And you oblige. He withdraws and enters again, starting out slow to give you time to get used to him. He increases the pace, and the room is filled with both your sounds of pleasure, curses, endearments, and the sounds of skin slapping skin as you get lost in each other.

You feel it building, the rope coiling in your stomach, tightening painfully. You're close, ready to burst any minute. You wrap your arms around him and urge him to roll over, which he does.

He grips your hips while you place yours on his stomach then sit up and start riding him. He lets you set the pace and you throw your head back, letting yourself embrace your sexuality for once in your life.

"Fuck, y/n, I'm close," he pants. "I can't hold back."

His finger finds your clit, and that's all it takes to send you careening over the edge with him, his seed filling you as his name flies from your mouth in uncontrolled ecstasy. You collapse on top of him, your face in the crook of his neck as you both come down. You can stay here all day and night.

"That was...wow," Loki mutters tiredly, his hands softly tracing your back. "Are you ok?"

"Never better," you mumble, closing your eyes in absolute contentment.

He chuckles. "Well, darling, I think we need to clean up because it appears that you, um...well, you seem to have squirted."

"Huh?" You frown and lean up to look, and your entire body heats up with embarrassment. "Oh my god. I...I can't believe...I..."

"It's ok. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was incredibly sexy."

You meet his gaze, seeing nothing but genuine love shining in those gorgeous, hypnotising emerald eyes. You immediately relax and smile. "I've never done that before. Squirt, I mean."

"You've never truly let go with a partner, have you?"

You shake your head, forcing yourself not to look away as you usually would in these cases.

"Well then, love, I'm honoured that you feel safe enough to do so with me. And I promise you that I will never let any harm befall you in any respect. You are safe with me, y/n. I truly mean it."

You sigh and relax completely in his embrace. "I trust you, Loki. You're safe with me as well." You lower down and place a kiss on his lips. When you pull away, you let mischief light your expression. "You know something else I've never done before?" At his curious shake of his head, you add, "Have sex in the shower."

He chuckles. "What have I gotten myself into?"

You raise an eyebrow and start to rise off him. "Aside from me? Let's find out."

You ignore the ache between your legs and back towards the en suit, raising your finger and making a come-hither sign to him. He smirks and jumps from the bed. He picks you up, making you yelp and laugh and he carries you into the bathroom.

Needless to the say, the Christmas party was completely forgotten.


End file.
